Most software and computer-based systems include associated configuration settings. The configuration settings determine how the software or the system will function. The software may be distributed to users with pre-defined default configuration settings which may not be universally applicable to all the users. In these situations, users may be required to modify these configuration settings.
Changing the configuration settings may be time consuming and error prone. In certain instances, users do not have enough information available to make appropriate changes to configuration settings. Furthermore, changing configuration settings incorrectly can often lead to system failure.
In certain cases, some software applications have complicated schemes to allow the user to change configuration settings. This may lead to the need for users to spend time and resources on training before they can use the software applications.